(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow ski steering apparatus which is particularly adapted for use by a handicapped skier in downhill skiing with or without a downhill positioned trainer controlling the apparatus. In particular the present invention relates to an apparatus which uses a handlebar attached to a fork having a universal joint or other flexible connection to the tips of each ski such that rotating or turning the handlebar allows steering of the skis.
(2) Prior Art
Downhill snow skiing requires considerable skill and balance. The two skis tend to separate because of the terrain and/or the inexperience of the skier. Ski poles aid the skier in maintaining balance; however, skiing is still a difficult sport to master.
Handicapped persons, such as those suffering from muscular disorders, would like to snow ski; however, their muscle coordination and strength may not be sufficient. The ski steering apparatus of the prior art are not particularly adapted for use by the handicapped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,742 to Zepkowski describes parallel handles which can be pivoted towards and away from each other in order to control the spreading of the skis which are joined together adjacent at the tips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,495 to Henson describes a pair of handles adjacent the point of foot attachment to the skis which can be moved laterally to change the edging of the skis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,600 to McDonald et al describes a roller ski apparatus supporting a skier on pavement wherein two handles are used to aid in steering. The handles pivot along the longitudinal axis of the skis and thus provide limited steering control. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,805 to Solymosi describes the use of ski poles attached adjacent the tips of unconnected skis permitting the skier to lean forward and backward by holding onto the poles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,748 to Malmo describes parallel poles held together by a handle and clip to skis which are not joined together. This invention mainly concerns itself with skis which may be used effectively in hard snow and in icy conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,210 to Jennings describes handles which allow lateral movement of the skis and steering by leaning sideways. U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,420 to Brown shows a steering handle which is rigidly connected to the tips of the skis, providing relative lateral angular displacement of the skis for steering. U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,183 to Wheeler describes the use of ski poles connected to skis which move forward and rearward of the skis in the plane of the longitudinal axis of the skis and permit limited lateral movement for steering. U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,271 to Habostad describes a sled where handles are used to aid in steering. This invention primarily relates to a sled which can be taken apart and used with skis and ski poles.
None of the prior art apparatus are adapted to easily simulate the edging and turning of skis which occurs in normal skiing. Thus in conventional downhill skiing the inside edges of the skis are involved in a turn and the skier shifts his weight to the downhill ski. Further, the skis must be able to form the snow plow position for turning. Finally and most importantly the steering apparatus must allow a trainer to hold onto the apparatus downhill of the skier and steer the skier down the hill for training or for handicapped persons.